Jealous
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Seth gets jealous when Dean begins to flirt with a female news anchor during their promotion appearances. When he admits to Dean how he feels, how will Dean react? (Based on the appearances they made the day after the Royal Rumble. On 1-27-14) SLASH ONE-SHOT!


It was finally the end of the Royal Rumble PPV and all three members of The Shiled were tired as hell. This was the first time that they competed in the Royal Rumble and now they understood all the complaining they use to hear back when they were in developmental. Since Roman lasted longer than Seth and Dean, he was the most tired out of all of them. He walked into the locker that he shared with the other two members very slowly. He noticed that Dean and Seth were already showered and were puting their clothes on. Seth was eyeing Dean up and down but Roman was way too tired to even notice.

Seth snapped out of his gaze when he noticed Roman enter the room. He hoped that Roman didn't catch him staring at Dean. By the look on his face, he probably didn't see anything. "You killed it out there man! New record!" Seth spoke up with excitement in his voice even though his body was killing him.

"Yeah but I can barely move. And you, fucker tried to eliminate me. The fuck was that for?" Roman turned his attention to Dean.

"Every man for himself man." Dean shrugged. Seth smiled when he saw the way Dean pouted his lips. He quickly looked away before he would get caught looking. Seth would never say anything but he was extremely attracted to Dean. He literally loved everything about him but he was sure that Dean wasn't even interested in men. Quiet frankly, Seth never thought he was attracted to men either. Dean was the first guy to ever grab his attention in that way. His dirty blonde hair that was always messy, his blue eyes, the pouty lips, his personality and style. He loved everything about the guy.

The lack of knowing whether Dean liked men was holding Seth back from making any kind of move on him. He always had to hold himself back from touching Dean the way he wanted to.

"Yeah I guess...Anyways, I know my body is going to be dead tomorrow. I don't think I'm going to the promotion appearances with you guys tomorrow." Roman winced sitting down on a chair.

Dean just nodded and Seth smiled to himself. He was glad that he was going to be alone with Dean for an entire morning. Once all three Hound of Justice were changed, they gathered their stuff and headed out to their rental car. They needed to drive to the next city for the Smackdown tapings.

The drive to the next city was pretty quiet. Roman was resting, Dean was on his phone and Seth was concentrating on the road. Roman was on the passenger's seat while Dean was in the back. Seth couldn't help but glance in the rear view mirror to see what Dean was doing from time to time. He was on his phone the entire car ride and Seth was wondering if he was talking to someone or just playing games. He shrugged it off as they finally arrived to the hotel. They arrived at 1 a.m. and they headed inside the hotel quickly to get rest. In every hotel that they stayed at, they could only book two rooms. One with single bed and the other with two beds. The Shield would always take turns and it turned out that it was Roman's turn to take the single room.

Seth obviously had no problem sharing a room with Dean. Once they waved by to Roman, they entered their room and dropped their bags on the floor in exhaustion. Dean went to his bed, practically jumping on it, face down. Seth let out a small laugh at him. He was so cute when he was tired.

"Why are you laughing?" Dean mumbled against the pillows.

Seth cleared his throat. "I wasn't laughing." he responded and laid on his own bed.

"Yes you were but whatever. We should get sleep. We have to wake up in 5 hours." Dean sighed and turned off the lamp on his side of the room.

Even thought Dean couldn't see him, Seth just nodded and turned off his lamp. He set the alarm on his phone and then immediately fell into deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Morning)<strong>

Dean and Seth woke up just in time to leave for their promotion appearances. They had two News promotions and one website interview. The rest were radio interviews. Once they got dressed, they headed out to their rental car. The headed to the radio station to take care of those interviews first.

The first two interviews went rather smoothly even though the questions they were asked were pretty much the ones they got asked all the time. They wished that these people would come up with some new questions. Once they got done with that and the website interview, they headed to the new stations.

Seth was actually having a great time talking to the interviewers and obviously hanging out with Dean. He couldn't have asked for a better morning. They were in the car heading to the new station and the car ride was quiet for the first time that morning. Seth was driving again and looked at Dean from the corner of his eye and sighed.

"You okay?" Dean asked when he heard Seth sigh

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking. By the way, how does your body feel. Are you sore like I am?" Dean stretched his body out as much as he could which cause the bottom of his shirt to rise up slightly. Seth turned and could clearly see Dean's V line just above his loose pants. Seth quickly looked away before he got hard in his pants. He didn't know how much he could control himself around Dean anymore.

He sighed in relief when they finally got to the news station. They headed inside and were guided to the main news room. They got greeted by both news anchors and Seth immediately saw how Dean was eyeing the female anchor. He didn't like it one bit. He decided to shrug it off as they sat down on their chairs. Seth immediately went for the chair that was next to the anchor woman.

As soon as the anchors introduced them, Dean started flirting with her.

"I made sure to come in this morning to see you face to face..." Dean said directly to her as he leaned forward a bit and flashed his beautiful smile.

"Wow, wow...take it is easy man." Seth said in a playful tone even though he was being dead serious. Everybody was laughing except for Seth. Dean looked over to Seth with a confused look but shrugged it off.

Seth obviously knew that Dean was a flirt with all the women but he just didn't like it. He knew that he had no right to be jealous but he was.

Once they were at their last news appearance, Seth got jealous again when Dean mentioned something about the blonde weather girls and how he liked women that we physical. He just sat there quietly and was hoping this interview would be over quick. He was annoyed and hurt. He just wanted to get away. Of course, that was hard to do since they were sharing a hotel room.

Once they got done with everything, he headed back to the hotel and into their room. Seth sighed and collapsed on his bed.

"You alright? You've been quiet since we left the new station." Dean asked as he took his jacket off and placed it on his bed.

"I'm fine." Seth said sternly.

"You don't sound fine."

Seth was thinking about how to say this without sounding jealous at all. He gave up and just said it the way he wanted it to come out. "It's just...how come you always gotta flirt with every female that interviews us?" Seth chuckled so Dean couldn't notice the anger and hurt in his voice.

"What's wrong with that? I'm a guy. It's what us single guys do. Of course, you can't do that because you have a girlfriend." Dean rolled his eyes.

Seth sat up and looked at Dean. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Dean asked sitting on his bed to face Seth.

"You rolled your eyes." Seth studied his face.

"No I didn't." he protested.

"Yes you did!" Seth raised his voice.

"Seriously, what the hell is up? Are we arguing over my flirty remarks or about your girlfriend?" Dean was beyond annoyed but he had no reason to. This is exactly what he wanted to happen. He got Seth jealous on purpose.

"Both." Seth crossed his arms and looked away pouting. He could have sworn he saw a flash of jealousy in Dean's voice when he mentioned his girlfriend but he wasn't sure.

Dean smiled to himself and went for it. "You're jealous aren't you?"

Seth's face started to heat up. "Excuse me?" He asked and looked Dean dead in the eye. Was he really that obvious?

"Don't deny it Seth. I saw the way you reacted when I was flirting with the anchor woman."

"I have a girlfriend, why would I be jealous of that? Plus, you're a guy." Seth tried his best to deny the truth as he laid back down on the bed and faced away from Dean/

Dean smiled. "You know I did it on purpose right?"

"Did what on purpose?" Seth turned around to look at Dean again.

"I flirt in front of you on purpose." Dean confessed.

"Umm...why?"

"Because I WANT to make you jealous Seth." Dean stood up and got on Seth's bed. Resting on his knees next to Seth's body that was stretched out. "You look cute when your jealous." Dean whispered and touched Seth's jaw with his index finger.

Seth was taken back. Did Dean just call him cute and confess to wanting him to be jealous? Did he actually like him back? "Cute? You think I'm cute?" Seth cleared his throat and rested his back on the head-board of the bed to get a clear view of Dean's face.

"Yup." Dean answered simply and leaned forward. Their faces and lips were only centimeters a part. "You like me don't you?" he looked at Seth's lips then into his brown eyes.

Seth swallowed hard and didn't say anything. He couldn't; he was too nervous.

"C'mon, just say it please? I admit that I like you and I'm fucking attracted to you. Now, you say it. Say it baby." Dean got even closer and their lips were slightly touching but not all the way.

Seth was absolutely shocked at the position he was in right now. His lips, close to Dean's and Dean asking him to admit that he liked him back. He had butterflies in his stomach and he could feel a bundle of nerves inside. At the same time, he was so fucking happy that this moment was here. He had always imagined about this situation and now he was actually in it for real. Dean liked him and he of course liked him back. When he called him baby, Seth felt his heart strings being pulled. It was an unbelievable feeling. He cleared his throat before whispering. "I like you too."

Dean flashed his million dollar smile and tilted his head. He put one of his hands behind Seth's back and just stayed like that, looking into Seth's brown eyes. Fuck, he loved those eyes. Dean had waited for this moment since the moment they debuted on the main roster. Now, it was actually here and he couldn't have been more relieved. He must have taken a lot of time to kiss Seth because he all of a sudden got a hold of Dean's face and kissed him hard. Dean sighed and immediately kissed back. He swung his leg over Seth's body and straddled him. The kiss got deeper when both their tongues began to entwine. They savoured each others taste and wanted the kiss to last a lifetime. They had been waiting for this moment for a long time and they wanted it to last for as long as it could. Seth brought his hands to rest on Dean's thighs and he squeezed them. They moaned into the intense kiss as they felt their hearts fluttered and their cocks twitch.

Seth sat up and struggled to take his jacket off so Dean helped him. "Mmmm...wait." Seth broke the kiss.

"What's the matter? Changed your mind?" Dean frowned hoping that wasn't the case. He wanted him so bad.

"No it's just...I've never been touched...like that by another man before." Seth admitted. He was embarrassed and was sure that Dean was going to blow him off. Dean probably had experience and didn't want to waste his time on someone that didn't.

"Me either." Dean said.

"Really?" Seth was surprised. Dean nodded and leaned in to give him a slow passionate kiss. "We don't have to do too much." he kissed him again. "Unless, you don't want to do anything at all...that's fine." he kissed him one last time and waited for Seth to speak up.

Seth didn't say anything. Instead, he just reached for Dean's jeans and unzipped them. "Not all the way yet...just...you know?" Seth reach in his jeans, past his briefs and got a hold of his hard cock that was leaking precum. Dean nodded and then groaned at the contact. It felt so good and he didn't want Seth to let him go. The kissed briefly and then let each other go to get out of their clothes. Once they were both fully naked, Dean hovered over Seth who was lying on the bed. He kissed his neck then trailed them down from his chest, abdomen, and stomach. He reached his lengthy cock and began to stroke it. Seth parted his lips and moaned in pleasure. "Oh Dean...just suck me already."

Dean chuckled and did as he was told. He slowly wrapped his lips around the head of Seth's cock and licked his slit that was leaking precum. He lowered his mouth more and then brought back up. He repeated the process slowly and then went faster when Seth requested it. Seth reached down and tangled his fingers in Dean's dirty blonde hair. He had never been pleasured this much before and he couldn't believe that Dean was the one giving it to him. That mouth of his worked wonders. Dean sucked and licked all over his cock and Seth felt his balls tighten up. "Fuck Dean! I'm gonna cum..."

"Do it baby. Cum for me." Dean groaned before taking it in his mouth again. He held onto Seth's hips as he sucked faster and it sent Seth over the edge. He bucked his hips as his warm cum shot inside Dean's mouth. Dean immediately felt the cum at the back of his throat and swallowed it with pride. He sucked it one last time before finally letting his cock go with a loud pop. "My turn." Dean smirked.

Seth smiled down at him even though he was nervous on the inside. This was the first time he would do something like this and he was worried that he wouldn't pleasure Dean enough.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked when he noticed the uncertainty on his face.

Seth grabbed Dean's cheek and pulled him up to see his sea blue eyes. "I just want to be able to pleasure as much as I can. This is the first time I do this and-"

Dean cut him off by kissing him deeply. "Don't worry. You'll do fine. I don't want to pressure you though so if you don't want to-"

Seth sat up and grabbed Dean by his shoulders and pushed him roughly down on the bed. Seth kissed him hard and then ran his tongue down his neck and then down the center of his body. He went back up slightly to flick his tongue on Dean's nipples. Dean groaned and released Seth's hair from the rubber band that held it together in a bun. He ran his fingers through that soft two-toned hair that he loved so much. "You're hair is so sexy Seth." he smiled down at him. Seth went up to him and brushed his tongue against Dean's pouty lips that he loved.

He quickly lowered himself down Dean's body again and without warning, he took Dean's cock in his mouth. He instantly felt the precum hitting the back of his throat and he moaned as he sucked him up and down.

"Fuck! Go faster Seth!" Dean still had Seth's hair through this fingers and he tightened his grip on it. He looked down to see Seth's thin lips wrapped tightly around his hard length. He smiled at himself loving the sight He bit his lip when Seth went faster and began to massage his balls. "Oh Seth...your mouth is good on my cock. Mmm." his balls tightened up when he felt the vibration of Seth moaning as he sucked him off. "Fuck! I'm cumming Seth. Holy shit!" he tightened his grip on Seth's hair as he felt his hot thick cum shoot directly into Seth's mouth.

Seth moaned as he swallowed ever bit of Dean's cum that was not necessarily an unpleasant taste. He loved it. He let go of Dean's cock and then ran his tongue down the length one last time. He crawled back up to Dean and they kissed each other while their cocks brushed against each other. They savoured the taste of each others mouth and then pulled away even though they wanted to keep going.

"Mmm, I should make you jealous more often." Dean laughed.

"How about no." Seth pouted and slapped Dean on the chest playfully.

"I'm kidding. I have you know so there's no need to."

"You have me? What do you mean?"

"Well...I want you to be mine Seth. Do you want that?" Dean asked as he stroked Seth's hair. "Do you want me?"

"Of course I do." Seth said cheerfully. He ran his index finger down his jaw and then kissed him. I'm going to end it with my girlfriend. I want you Dean." Seth confessed. He felt horrible for having to break up with his girlfriend but he wanted to be with Dean and he had to listen to his heart this time.

Dean nodded in agreement. "And don't worry. You don't need to be jealous anymore. You never needed to be anyways. I only did it to get your attention and it finally worked. What took you so long?" Dean reached behind Seth and settled his hands on his ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

"I thought you weren't interested in men." Seth shrugged.

"Boy were you wrong." Dan chuckled and licked Seth's mouth. Seth rolled off of Dean and laid next to him.

Their legs tangeled with each other and they took each other in their arms. They still had a while before they needed to head to the arena for RAW. They ended up taking a short nap happily in each other's warm embrace. This was just the beginning for them.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
